


Sparring Time

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: This was an anonymous prompt I received and I really hope the wonderful anon who sent it is happy with how it turned out. The prompt was: “Prompt: Bucky/Steve (or both) trying to teach the reader to fight and her not taking any of it seriously? Bonus points if you include any of these: "don't kissy face at me, y/n" "I'm delicate. Can't you just kill them with your kindness?" "I don't wanna choke you, I love you" "I can still roast you like this, tho" "what do I call you? Sensei? Master? Nunchuck daddy?" "Please don't make me pay for my MISTAKES" "shit, my plan has been foiled" "I've been to the afterlife, I know what it looks like"”.





	Sparring Time

"All right, Y/N, go get dressed and meet me and Buck in the gym in 10 minutes," Steve says after breakfast. I'm still half asleep and comfy in my Mickey Mouse onesie so I just look at him with my best pouty face.

"Why?" I whine, taking another sip of my coffee.

"Because it's time we teach you how to fight. We won't always be there to protect you in a fight so you need to be able to hold your own against any opponent trying to kill you," Steve explains patiently, but I can see he's trying hard not to roll his eyes.

"But I'm delicate. Can't you just kill them with kindness?" I flutter my eyes at him with a sweet smile.

This time he does roll his eyes. "Just meet us in the gym," Steve says before striding away.

15 Minutes later I'm in the gym, dressed in leggings, a crop top, and sneakers.

As Steve and Bucy walk in I can hear Bucky whining, "Please don't make me pay for my MISTAKES," he yelps the last word when he sees me standing in the middle of the sparring mat. Clearly, he thought I would still be in the locker room.

"Stevie, do I really have to do this?" I pout and bat my eyes at the two super soldiers.

Steve merely rolls his eyes and heaves a sigh. "Yes, you do. And don't kissy face at me, y/n," Steve says, even though there is the hint of a smile in his voice.

I stomp my foot on the mat and cross my arms across my chest. "Shit, my plan has been foiled."

"Alright, let's get started, otherwise we'll be here all day," Bucky interrupts, pulling his wrist wrap from his sports bag and winds it around his flesh wrist.

Once my own wraps are securely tightened and we're all in the sparring ring I grin mischievously at Steve and Bucky before asking in my most innocent voice, "So what do I call you? Sensei? Master? Nunchuck daddy?" I pretend not to notice the way their eyes darken slightly on the words master and daddy as I bite my nail.

"Just Steve and Bucky will do, sweetheart," Steve says after clearing his throat.

"Let's start with something simple; grab me in a chokehold," Bucky says, clearly eager to get the session going.

"But I don't wanna choke you, I love you," I whine playfully at which both men groan.

"I know doll, but I promise you won't hurt me, I can take it," Bucky assures me with an encouraging smile.

I hesitantly go to stand behind Bucky and attempt to grab him in a chokehold when he grabs my hand and gently flips me over his shoulder, twisting so I land on my stomach with my arms behind my back.

"You know, this is extremely uncomfortable, but I can still roast you like this though," I quip out while trying to hold back a giggle as Bucky unknowingly tickles my sides.

"I wonder if you'll still be as mouthy once we're finished with you," Bucky whispers in my ear before letting me up.

"All right, no more joking around. I want you to put some actual effort in this time," Steve says sternly with his arms crossed over his chest.

I go to stand behind Bucky again, hiding my smirk as he gets into position. This time when Bucky grabs my arm to throw me, I twist and get out under his arm and flipping him onto his back. After that, it's a flurry of exchanged and dodged blows with Steve joining the spar when it becomes clear Bucky is struggling to keep up. Soon I'm swiping both their legs out from under them so that they land heavily on their stomachs. Taking advantage of this, I pin their arms behind their backs to the point that they cannot escape. "You boys give up?" I ask smugly.

"We yield, we yield," they both groan out and I let them go, standing up and striding over to the bench on the side of the gym to retrieve my water bottle.

I can hear Steve and Bucky groan as they turn onto their backs. I make my way back to them in time to hear Bucky moan, "I've been to the afterlife, I know what it looks like."

To which Steve responds, "You and me both pal, you and me both." When he sees me on the edge of the ring he asks, "Where the hell did you learn all that, sweetheart?"

"Maybe next time don't underestimate the daughter of a former MMA world champion that taught his only child every form of hand to hand combat known to man so that she could protect herself," I smirk at them before striding out of the gym.

Just before the door closes behind me I hear them mutter, "She's going to be the death of us."


End file.
